HeadLock
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Inuyasha é um lorde ariano na Alemanha nazista e em meio ao caos do início da caçada aos judeus ele corre contra o tempo para cumprir uma promessa feita a uma moça judia.


Olá, pessoas!

Está fanfic faz parte de uma história que comecei com **Hide&Seek**, não é necessário ler a outra fic, não é exatamente uma continuação.

Boa leitura! Espero que apreciem =]

**~0~**

**Headlock**

Fechou os olhos e tapou o nariz quando viu a nuvem de fuligem que se levantava violenta. A marcha implacável dos soldados não mudou e com eles o jovem lorde seguia em uma escolta acidental. As ruas e prédios haviam vindo a baixo, o caminho não se mostrava claro, não podia reconhecer todo aquele fogo e ruína onde uma vez houvera uma elegante e garbosa cidade. Pacífica e alegre como vilas em contos de fada. Ao longe via mais e mais prédios seculares caindo por terra, a implosão espalhando poeira como um copo que transborda pó. O vento lhe trazia o resultado da destruição, a sua frente uma névoa em brasa se consolidava cada vez mais espessa, dificultando a visão da estação.

Era um novo cenário que se mostrava, seus cabelos quase brancos eram jogados para trás com violência, seus passos se tornavam mais desesperados, os olhos de um dourado que causaria inveja até no próprio Führer espelhavam o quadro que se erguia a frente. Um quadro que em muito lembrava o próprio inferno. Seu coração batia desordenadamente e ele tentava manter-se calmo, o chão tremia com os prédios caindo cada vez mais rápido, como se a própria terra fosse se partir ao meio. E toda aquela fuligem lhe entrado pelas narinas lhe trazia os mais odiosos sentimentos.

_Lembrava-se do negro imaculado dos cabelos de sua mãe e de seu pai, um nobre, vestindo o seu uniforme de guerra, ele havia decidido se levantar para a luta. Mas não foi uma escolha de fato, a guerra havia alcançado pelas suas terras como a lepra em um corpo moribundo. E o rosto de seu pai estava manchado daquela mesma fuligem quando entrou em seu quarto para buscá-lo. Lembrava-se de seu sorriso e das lágrimas no rosto de sua mãe. E mais do que tudo, lembrava o quão ingênuo era. Passaram por uma trincheira correndo e, como se aquilo fosse uma grande aventura, ele se divertia._

_O abraço de Izayoi era apertado, ela lhe carregou nos braços depois que se cansou, a areia fina subia a cada passo dado, formando uma tênue nuvem de poeira atrás dos três, lembrava-se de imitar o barulho de cada explosão, de ficar maravilhado com a cor alaranjada que o céu adquiria, com o fogo avançando pelo gramado distante, tudo lhe parecia diferente do terror que era de fato, como se fosse o personagem principal de uma das belas histórias que sua mãe lhe contava. Ele e Izayoi foram colocados dentro de uma carruagem de fundo verde. Lembrava-se do desespero dela ao segurar a manga da camisa do lorde._

_- Você vem conosco! – Disse quase dando uma ordem, como resposta foi empurrada com força no chão aveludado pela mão pesada de Inu no Taisho e a porta foi fechada num estrondo._

_- Vá! – lembrava bem do tom ferido e grave daquela voz gritando ao condutor – Eu te amo, Izayoi! Cuide do nosso menino! Cuide de Inuyasha!_

_Pode ouvi-lo gritar quanto se distanciava, logo sua mãe se precipitava na janela e gritava chorando o nome de seu pai. Apenas nesse momento percebeu que algo estava perdidamente errado e quando finalmente compreendeu..._

Sentiu a mão pesada de um soldado em seu ombro e percebeu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos, limpou com a manga do casaco sujando seu rosto alvo de fuligem. Era como se seu corpo estivesse absorvendo a dor de cada lar desfeito, fazendo a saudade por seus pais aumentar e latejar na alma. Mas agora não podia parar, tinha que seguir e encontrá-la. Não aceiraria perder mais ninguém para guerra. Seu coração estava comprometido com essa promessa. A expressão determinada voltou a seu rosto, assim como estava quando decidiu seguir cidade abaixo sob o olhar reprovativo de seu irmão.

_- É muito tarde._

_- Não, não é! – respondeu à figura altiva e impassível do mais velho._

_- E se não for? Vai fazer o que? Trazer uma judia para dentro desta casa? – destilava com cinismo._

_Inuyasha ajeitava o casaco no corpo, seus dedos trêmulos de raiva e ansiedade mal conseguiam segurar os botões._

_- Isso eu decido depois. – disse fechando o último e tocando a mão na maçaneta – E quanto a você? Vai ficar aí? – perguntou encarando o irmão pela primeira vez._

_- O que quer dizer? – Sesshoumaru arquejou uma sobrancelha e engoliu em seco, sabia a que ele se referia._

_- Devem estar caçando sua protegida também. – o mais velho deu de ombros e um Inuyasha furioso abriu a porta – Você é melhor que isso, Sesshoumaru. Não faça nada de que possa se arrepender depois!_

_Gritou enquanto cruzava o portão, sendo prontamente carregado por um marcha de soldados que passava por ali no momento._

Não faria como Sesshoumaru. Danem-se as convicções, Kagome era mais importante, iria protegê-la a todo custo ou morreria tentando. Tropeçou uma vez ou outra pela rua coberta de entulhos, não conseguia avistar a alfaiataria, sua escolta involuntária havia tomado outro caminho quando percebeu que não haveria passagem à frente.

O cenário era desolador, vazio, morto. Já sabia que não a encontraria lá, então ia dando meia volta quando viu um carro se aproximando lentamente. Era um modelo de luxo e seguia com dificuldade de forma que uma pessoa que caminhasse seria mais rápida. Passou rente ao jovem lorde e dentro do veículo ele reconheceu o rosto inanimado daquela menina.

- Rin! – chamou apressando-se caminhando ao lado do carro.

Ela parecia dopada, mas não estava, a mente da garota ainda processava os últimos fatos, seu olhar lentamente se voltou para a janela e era como se não tivesse reconhecido aquele homem.

- Inuyasha, afaste-se! – ordenou uma mulher de olhos rubros, ele reconheceu rapidamente como uma das mais fiéis seguidoras do Führer, e mais do que isso, a principal admiradora de seu irmão.

- O que está fazendo, Kagura? – lhe perguntou ferino e depois se voltou para a menina – Rin, você está bem?

Caminhava apressadamente à medida que o carro ganhava velocidade em uma rua particularmente limpa. A garotinha lhe fitava com aqueles olhos castanhos que não mais tinham o brilho de outrora. Dentro do carro havia mais duas crianças, uma menina albina, tão séria quanto Sesshoumaru, Kanna, irmã de Kagura e para seu completo espanto um menino de família judia, do qual não recordava o nome, vestindo as cores do exército alemão. O carro começava a ganhar velocidade quando enfim os lábios rosados de Rin começaram a se mexer, proferindo em uma voz fraca e monótona palavras que ele quase não pode ouvir.

- Levaram a Kagome, levaram-na... Ela pediu para te dizer... Ela estava chorando – a criança parecia muito confusa e muito séria – Pediu pra dizer que te ama e aí eles a levaram.

O carro acelerou, Inuyasha tentou correr atrás deles, mas acabou tropeçando de novo e perdendo seu rastro. Levantou de supetão e ficou desconcertado um momento, sem saber para onde seguir, se perseguia o carro de Kagura ou se ia atrás de Kagome. Ouviu um trem apitar na estação e a fumaça da locomotiva se fazia visível através da névoa de cinzas, subindo pelo céu escarlate. A dúvida se dissipou e correu direto para estação, passando por telhados ruindo e casas em chamas. Podia ouvir o barulho de pessoas se refugiando enquanto passava, assemelhava-se ao ruído de ratos entrando apressadamente em suas tocas quando alguém adentrava a cozinha. Afastou esse pensamento rápido. Não devia pensar assim, não podia. Tinha que lembrar que sua mãe era daquela gente assim como aquela a quem jurou proteger, tinha seu coração comprometido.

Na estação havia um frenesi de pessoas se empurrando e gritando, Inuyasha não pode avançar para perto dos trens, tentava olhar por cima dos ombros e cabeças procurando por Kagome, gritou seu nome algumas vezes, mas todos berravam nomes, fazendo que sua voz se perdesse naquela massa indistinta de judeus e soldados.

Um dos trens anunciava partida e então o desespero bateu mais forte, usando de violência começou a abrir caminho, empurrando e esmurrando quem quer que fosse, ariano ou não, urrava o nome da garota até sua garganta começar a arranhar e de uma das janelas pode ouvi-la gritando de volta. Correu até a entrada do vagão, um guarda tentou impedi-lo, mas foi prontamente nocauteado. Ele entrou abrindo caminho através da superlotação, chamando por Kagome e ouvindo sua voz cada vez mais próxima. Assim que a avistou puxou-a pelo pulso tendo dificuldades para trazê-la para perto.

- Espere! Minha mãe e meu irmão... – ela tentava voltar desesperada, procurando seus familiares.

O rapaz nem sequer a ouvia, estava tentando deixar aquele vagão de forma insana, tirá-la daquela massa de rostos, as pessoas tentavam agarrar suas vestes e pedir por misericórdia, para que as salvasse também, mas ele apenas as chutava e afastava de si com violência, puxando o braço de Kagome com força tamanha que começou a machucá-la. Já estava quase fora quando percebeu que ela tentava soltar-se. Virou e viu seu rosto encharcado de lágrimas.

- Minha família, Inuyasha! – ela gritava em meio ao choro.

Os olhos dourados contemplaram a multidão de onde tinham emergido, tentando avistar a mãe de Kagome na penumbra do vagão, mas antes que pudesse cogitar voltar para buscá-los o trem apitou alto, machucando seus tímpanos, anunciando a iminente partida. Ele mirou os olhos chorosos da garota com a mais profunda expressão de desespero. Seu semblante se tornou sério e determinado e ele falou com a voz firme, mas já rouca por tanto gritar:

- Não temos tempo.

Kagome começou a gritar que não iria com ele e tentar fugir de seu aperto, mas ele a arrastou para fora do vagão se defrontando com o mesmo guarda no qual batera e um pequeno batalhão de reforço pronto para prendê-lo. Para sua sorte, a pequena tropa foi interrompida por um general baixinho e pançudo que surgira pulando no meio da multidão ordenando para não atirarem. Ele se aproximou ofegante e fez sinal com as mãos para que os soldados abrissem espaço.

- Senhor Inuyasha! – disse ainda recuperando o fôlego pela breve corrida – O que está fazendo?

- Está mulher me pertence, Miouga! – disse sério encarando o velho amigo de seu pai.

O general fitou os olhos determinados do jovem lorde e então a delicada moça que tentava, sem sucesso algum soltar-se e voltar ao trem, ela gritava que não pertencia a ele e que a deixasse ir. O homem baixinho piscou algumas vezes pensando no que diria.

- Tem certeza? – falou de modo que só ele ouvisse, a essa altura Kagome socava o braço de Inuyasha com toda força, tentando libertar-se e voltar para sua família.

- Sim! – afirmou ainda mais determinado puxando-a mais para perto, o velho suspirou e o mais jovem aproximou-se sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido – A família dela ainda está lá, Midoriko e Souta Higurashi, será que você...

- Não posso prometer nada. – disse o velho levantando as mãos em defesa e se afastando – Saia logo daqui.

Inuyasha assentiu trazendo Kagome atrás de si enquanto Miouga dispersava os guardas e pensava em uma maneira de ajudar seu jovem mestre. Servira com o pai de Inuyasha na primeira guerra por muitos anos e com certeza lhe devia uns bons favores, talvez e apenas talvez fosse hora de retribuir.

Depois de deixar toda àquela bagunça para trás Inuyasha pára de puxar Kagome e faz menção de soltá-la, mas ela se precipitou em correr de volta para a estação de onde podia-se ver um trem partindo, então ele a segurou de novo.

- Kagome, você não pode ir para lá, você tem que vir comigo.

Tentou dizer calmamente, mas a verdade é que estava quase perdendo a razão. Seu braço e costas doíam pelas investidas dela tentando soltar-se, mas não tanto quanto seu coração, ele estava amarrado à promessa de protegê-la, mas agora as amarras estavam apertadas demais e seu peito doía como se estivesse rasgando ao meio.

- Não! – ela gritou ainda chorando – Não quero ir com você! Não quero!

- Acalme-se, Kagome. – ela lhe socava o peito tentando afastar-se.

- Não quero! Deixe-me ir embora! Deixe-me ir com eles... – sua voz foi perdendo a força, assim como seu choro – Eu te odeio, Inuyasha! – disse num sussurro, socando-o enquanto ele lhe enlaçava a cintura – Odeio!

- Eu sei. – disse resignado.

Ela acabou abraçando-o e molhando seu casaco vermelho com suas tão sofridas lágrimas. Não era verdade, ela não o odiava, o amava de todas as formas possíveis, mas estava sofrendo tanto, mas tanto... E aquele homem, ele simplesmente aceitara ser o alvo de sua mágoa. Como? Como poderia odiá-lo? Chorou o que pode e ele apenas esperou, paciente como nunca fora antes. Depois de algum tempo, os soluços pararam.

Então ela lhe deu aquele sorriso, um sorriso inesperado, com a grande intenção de aliviar o peso dos ombros. Tão rápido quanto veio o sorriso morreu, sendo substituído por uma expressão determinada, ele não precisou que ela dissesse nada para entender, apenas assentiu e então os dois estavam caminhando ladeira acima, através de cinzas e escombros, subindo para a casa dele. Enquanto andavam, ele sentia o corpo dormente, entorpecido, vez ou outra olhava para sua Kagome, seguindo ao seu lado, perto como nunca esteve antes, com os dedos entrelaçados aos seus, mas algo havia se perdido, os olhos dela estavam meio mortos agora, o brilho daquele castanho havia ruído assim como as ruas por onde passavam e ele sabia que seus próprios olhos também pareceriam assim.

Sua mente agora estava travada, só pensava em atravessar a trilha do inferno e chegar em casa e nada mais lhe vinha a cabeça. Não sabia como a protegeria dali em diante, não sabia o que faria com Sesshoumaru e seu falso patriotismo. Só sabia que devia seguir emergindo daquelas cinzas, caminhando em direção a um céu vermelho como o magma para um futuro incerto, apenas com a promessa a amarrar-lhe o coração.

**~0~**

Bem, muito obrigada a quem leu até o fim! Essa fic foi particularmente difícil de tirar da cabeça. Assim como a outra da série, acho que ainda não está pronta, mas que já ficou de molho tempo demais. Espero que tenham gostado!

Não sei se continuarei que a série então deixem reviews, tá? A opinião de vocês é muito, muito importante!

Beijinhos!

V. Lolita


End file.
